USS Whitefeather
The USS Whitefeather is a stationary vehicle and base in Just Cause 4. It's added in the Danger Rising DLC. Name *The name of the submarine is "USS Whitefeather", which corresponds to the naming system of U.S. navy ships, where "USS" stands for "United States Ship". *The ship is marked on an in-game map by its number "SFO-W75R", which is also painted on the sides of the tower. This seems to be like the ships licence plate. All real nautical craft have one, but for real U.S. navy ships it's normally a simple up to 4-digit number. *Inside the ship (as revealed when Rico is disabling it) is a screen that says "Sol Submarine 664-S Systems", or "Sol Submarine Systems 664-S", depending on how it's meant to be read. This is probably the submarines manufacturer and type number. The 664-S is the same for all of them. Description Quote from the map marker: "Using stolen Espinosa weather tech, the Whitefeather employs wind cannons as anti-personnel devices." On the outside, it seems to be identical to the other Agency submarines, but they seem to all have unique interiors and uniquely located opening panels. It's about 760 meters long. Some areas and large doorways of the submarine are indeed protected by wind cannons, but they can easily be walked past if the player stays out of the wind stream. The cannons can be moved by being grappled, so it's possible to use them to blow some enemy soldiers and their infrastructure away. The front of the submarine has a big hallway with cylindrical missile silos. The silos have open doors where the missiles can be seen. Each missile will launch (and automatically open the hatch above itself) when fired at, or possibly when there's an explosion near them. Weapons and vehicles *Multiple automated turrets (see list below). *At least 14 missile silos with launchable missiles. *At least 6 wind cannons. *C3 Canvasback Hovercraft patrolling the area. **Some of these are also parked at docks. *Lots of Agency soldiers. *Some drones. *A5 Coyote Assault Choppers patrolling the area. Location At the south-west corner of Solís. Completion Disabling this submarine counts as a mission for the Danger Rising expansion. There are at least 20 items of "critical infrastructure" that must be destroyed here. As soon as Rico arrives, the captain announces: "General quarters! General quarters! Rico Rodriguez is entering our airspace." *Several bunches of containers, marked with Agency logos. These are indestructable to anything other than water, so they have to be dumped into the sea. *Several fuel tanks. These are vulnerable to any weapons. There's a big refueling station of sorts on the right side of the submarine. *A few antennas on a separate platform on the right side of the submarine. *At the rear of the submarine, in a floating platform is an unusual small tower, surrounded by 4 smaller towers and a "electro-mag cable". This is a reactor with 4 "power cells" that must be destroyed in limited time. It's possible to destroy them fast enough by either using the hoverboard, or by some vehicle mounted weapons. *Multiple automated turrets. These can be destroyed by shooting at the orange parts at the front and back of the turret, or by a large strike from heavy Vehicle mounted weapons. Rockets from the weaponized wingsuit can easily take out a turret. **1 at the front of the submarine. **1 at the rear of the submarine. **1 at the right side. **1 on top of the submarine, right in front of the tower. Make sure you don't harm this one until later. Its position and programming is so hilariously poor that when Rico enters the submarine at the room below the turret, it will keep launching missiles at the submarine. This helps to eliminate not only a few enemy soldiers, but some of the infrastructure as well. *2 generators inside the submarine at its front end. *Computer room. This is the most rearward enterable room, located directly below one of the automated turrets. If the turret is still intact, it'll actually help Rico a little. Get to the computer room and use the 4 marked buttons to make all the 4 red screens green. This exposes the large "conns screen". This screen is identical in all the submarines and must be destroyed. With a bit of luck, the turret above will blow this up as well. When the final item from above is destroyed, the captain will announce that: "Critical infrastructure is out. All hands, bring that terrorist down." Rico comments and finds this a bit offensive. The captain continues the announcement: "All hands, deploy the comms relay. Rodriques will not interfere with that transmission." *Now the player can take on the final item: The communications mast from the top of the tower. Rico must ride the hoverboard in circles around the edge of the tower while the antenna rises up. The antenna has multiple marked targets that are weak to small arms fire. After completion *The final message from Tom depends on how many submarines you've completed. See the full list at Category:Just Cause 4 Missions (at the Danger Rising section). *This mission unlocks the Niagara 9mm Bullpup gun. *Agency soldiers will be here forever. *As with the other submarines, there will be a helicopter icon here to get fast travel. Trivia *This is the point where the Just Cause game series has come a full circle in defining Rico and his enemies. It was in the mission River of Blood in Just Cause when the Black Hand were first introduced and called "terrorists" while Rico was working for the Agency. Now Rico fights the Agency and is called a terrorist by them. And on that note, his Army of Chaos employs some former Black Hand members as of the end of Operation Illapa. Gallery USS Whitefeather (seen from a distance).png| USS Whitefeather (antennas).png|Antennas on the right side of the submarine. USS Whitefeather (containers at a crane).png|Loading area. USS Whitefeather (dumping containers).png|Dumping containers into the sea. USS Whitefeather (silo hall).png|Silo hall inside the front of the submarine. USS Whitefeather (missile in a silo).png|A missile in its silo. USS Whitefeather (exploded turret at the front of the submarine).png|The turret right in front of the submarine has just been blown up. Also note that the player has launched 2 of the missiles. USS Whitefeather (more containers here).png|There are more containers on this floating platform on the left side of the submarine. USS Whitefeather (using a crane).png|Using grappler cables to use a crane to dump a container. USS Whitefeather (one of the agents here).png|One of the Agency soldiers. USS Whitefeather (reactor).png|Reactor at the rear of the submarine. USS Whitefeather (reactor explodes).png|Reactor explodes. USS Whitefeather (rear end under water).png|Rear end of the submarine, under water. USS Whitefeather (turret above the computer room).png|The poorly placed turret above the computer room. Note that it has been grappled to the deck. USS Whitefeather (blowing up the communications mast).png|Blowing up the communications mast. USS Whitefeather (rear end seem from the air immediately after the mission).png|Rear of the submarine right after the mission. The top of the tower is still open. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:Just Cause 4 Locations Category:Danger Rising Category:DLC for JC4 Category:Just Cause 4 Missions